Steve Grier
Steve Grier (Japanese: ちんこちっちゃい Hepburn: Chinko Chicchai) is a American former pornographic film actor. Names Chinko Chitchai comes from Steve Grier's soramimi 'My penis is small.' from "These chains are too tight.". Steve Grier's nickname is commonly abbreviated to CC, C.C or C.C. He has used the alias Sam Grier, but this came from a SHARP Men Models Photo Preview. History Appearing exclusively in one film, Steve Grier had possibly landed his one and only acting role in the Sharpshooter Studios produced 1998 film, Knaked Knights, due to his inclusion in Playgirl magazines. Role in Gachimuchi Steve Grier is commonly portrayed as having contempt for his small penis size. His other traits are that he is a fierce fighter like Dan Canuck and Rainey Mason, and that he desires to capture Christi Lake to regain the castle. Knaked Knights In Knaked Knights, Steve Grier is introduced as the fourth in command of the Knaked Knights, led by Anthony Capriatti. Anthony and Steve knock out Rainey Mason and Rod Pupret, respectively, and strip them of their clothes. Steve, Dan Canuck, Sam Ashton, and Anthony are caught by Anthony Stone and James Rider. The Knaked Knights are then sent to the dungeon to be tied up with chains. Steve complains that the chains were too tight. Steve Grier and the Knaked Knights are then sent to meet Christi Lake, where the Knaked Knights are stripped of their clothing and are then told to be sent back to the dungeon to later be eaten by The Moat Monster in the morning. Steve Grier has the very first philosophical scene in Knaked Knights. Steve Grier and the Knaked Knights are pushed into the moat, where they meet The Moat Monster. Steve Grier heroically constricts The Moat Monster by using the tight chains connected to his wrists before running off in the nude with the Knaked Knights. Steve Grier encounters Anthony Stone, again, where they wrestle and punch each other briefly before Steve Grier runs around Christi Lake's castle from Anthony Stone, James Rider, Rainey Mason, Rod Pupret, and The Moat Monster. Steve Grier, Anthony Capriatti, Dan Canuck, and Sam Ashton manage to successfully escape the castle while locking the gate behind them; trapping Christi Lake, Anthony Stone, Rod Pupret, Rainey Mason, James Rider, and The Moat Monster. In an outtake, Steve Grier falls into the moat after climbing a wall incorrectly. Prison of Pain In Prison of Pain, Steve Grier is said to be in the film due to another similar man being chained up, but this appearance is a fake and serves as a humorous reference. Quotes Knaked Knights Prologue * "Well if we can capture the evil princess we can probably regain it." * "Guys we gotta break outta here!" * "These chains are too tight." (ちんこちっちゃい - Chinko Chicchai - My penis is small.) Authentic Gachimuchi Information * Steve Grier's penis size is a little thin, but not small. * Appears to have had a relationship with James Rider or James Austin. External links * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling Category:Wrestling Series